Ed,Edd,n, Powerpuff girls
by under
Summary: When the powerpuff girls go to Peah Creek school Mysterillin is back! sequel to phone calls from a mysterious man. ending chapter. Stephinie's back.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 cartoon mix  
  
I DO NOT OWN Ed , Edd , n ,Eddy. Or the Powerpuff Girls . I do own Mysterillin Mutant.  
  
If you read my Ed , Edd , n ,Eddy fic this is a SPOILER!EVERYONE is brought back to life. Made up characters are not in this from the last story .You can add your own characters at the review screen.  
  
It was a regular day in Peach Creek. Aunt May just destroyed Mysterillin .  
  
2 years later .  
  
At the school.  
  
"Boys and girls I would like to introduce you to Blossom , Buttercup , and Bubbles."  
  
"I HATE BOYS!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I like ponies!"  
  
Edd could not believe it! He read articles about the powerpuff girls saving the world billions of times!  
  
"PONIES! Please that's stupid." Eddy replied.  
  
"I hate boys to." Ed said.  
  
A couple months later.  
  
"Edd where do the powerpuffs stay at will they come to Peach Creek?" Edd's mom asked.  
  
"In Townsville."  
  
"But that's on the other side of the world."  
  
"Mother there superhuman. Please."  
  
"well lets invite them to stay here."  
  
"Well I guese they could."  
  
Edd called The girls. An hour later.  
  
"They said ok."  
  
The door rang.  
  
"ill get it."  
  
"Hey Double D."  
  
"I hate boys."  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
After they got settled in the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Edd it's me Kevin." "A big giant monster just broke into my house. I think its Mysterillin . "  
  
"Uh-oh. I'll get the Powerpuffs."  
  
"Get Ed, and Eddy to . "  
  
Like the chapter? Im posting the next one to. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When everyone arrived at Kevin's house his house was broken done. Over all of his body were scraches . To make things worst he was dead.  
  
"We must stop this evil villion!" Blossom said.  
  
"Im glad a boy is dead!"  
  
"well Im scared!" Bubbles responded.  
  
"Its happening all over again! Eddy said.  
  
"We must warn Nazz!" Ed said. "She's the only link to Aunt May!"  
  
So they arrived at Nazz's house as soon as possible.  
  
Hope you like the chapter! I will write more whenever I get ATLEAST 1 Review!!! 


	3. catfight

Chapter 3  
  
At Nazz's house...  
  
"Where is she?" Eddy said.  
  
"Eddy look! Is that the sister's?" Edd said.  
  
"Yes it is! Stephinie come here baby!" Stephinie came into the living room from Nazz's room.  
  
"Eddy! I tried to get Nazz but she was gone!" Stephinie was Eddy's girlfriend. She helped look for Mysterillion 2 years ago.  
  
"Who is this tramp?" buttercup said.  
  
"Maybe it's you." Stephinie said.  
  
"Uh oh" said blossom.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Haha I beat your butt and you're a super hero." Stephinie bragged.  
  
The tv then turned on and showed a monster from the grave from the other story except it was bigger.  
  
"If you want Nazz come back to the mansion." Mysterillion said.  
  
"Who is Nazz?" bubble's said.  
  
"She's my ex." Eddy said.  
  
"let's go." Stephinie said.  
  
"Hey im the leader im supposed to say stuff like that!" Blossom said.  
  
"Well im the oldest."  
  
Everyone got into a big argument and left the next day.  
  
Getting good isn't it? I decided to put a sister from the prequel in. If you are wondering where the kanker's are they are with Nazz in Mysterililion's mansion. I'll write more on them in the next chapter. 


	4. the end A hero's death

Chapter 4  
  
Mysterillion's lair...  
  
At Mysterillion's lair Nazz and the kanker's were thinking a plan.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for the Ed's." Nazz said.  
  
"No we are leaving!" said the Kanker's.  
  
On the road to the mansion...  
  
"Here we go again." Said Eddy.  
  
"I feel so old." Said Ed.  
  
"Im so tired." Said Edd.  
  
"Stop whining!" Stephinie said.  
  
"Hey we can fly!" said Buttercup.  
  
"But we are still tired." Said Bubble's.  
  
"Hey there it is!" said Blossom.  
  
They appeared at the mansion. Mysterillion walked out the door.  
  
"Eddy." Said Mysterillion.  
  
"Oh no!" He yelled and started to run.  
  
Before he could get away Mysterillion leaped on to him and started to eat him like a persom who hasn't ate for 3 day's straight!  
  
"Eddy!" yelled everybody in unison.  
  
"He is our only hope." Said Ed.  
  
"If only we could bring him back!" said Edd.  
  
"My boyfriend!" said Stephinie. She started throwing big fireball's from here fire spell at him but missed all 1,000 shot's and Mysterillion knocked her away. She flew all the way through the mansion from the knock into the back which lead's to the Mysterillion's lair where Nazz is.  
  
"Let's get him." Buttercup said.  
  
The girl's fought and fought and weakened him to his normal state.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He said. He started forming into a naked man and soon was a skinny barely boned man.  
  
"ahhh!" Buuble's screamed. She covered her eye's.  
  
"Your under arrest." Said Blossom. She took out some handcuff's and cuffed him. She knocked him down and sent him to the police queter's.  
  
"It's over! Ya!" said Bubble's.  
  
In the lair...  
  
"Hey stephinie!" said Nazz.  
  
"We are out!" said the Kanker's. They ran back to the caul-dra-sac.  
  
"I have bad new's." said Stephinie.  
  
"What is it?" said Nazz.  
  
"Eddy's dead."  
  
"What!? No! Your lieing."  
  
"Im not go look."  
  
They went back to the spot and cryed.  
  
A few hour's later...  
  
They dug Eddy up. He was in the lair.  
  
"This is to Eddy."Said Ed. He droped some butter toast on his grave.  
  
"I knew him well." Said Edd.  
  
"We barely knew him." Said the girl's.  
  
"But we stay here in his honor." They flew back to their home. They didn't know what to say.  
  
Nazz and Stephinie couldn't say anything. They were sad. Really sad.  
  
In Edd's home...  
  
"That's the story. That is how it end's. Your proboly wandering why it ended bad. Well let's just say in true storie's the hero always's has some fateful way of ending. One thing is to never believe the movie's. They lie." Edd said.  
  
THE END.  
  
If this is a sucky ending I know. I wanted the story to be short. This story is getting boring and I don't want another sequel. Thank's for putting up with this. 


End file.
